


Trust

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim had to do to resolve Bones' trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Fiducia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685391) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)
  * Inspired by [The Odds Are Better Together, #9](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17380) by writer_klmeri. 



> **Beta:** [](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/profile)[**writer_klmeri**](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/)  

Jim realizes it almost as soon as he meets - and knows a bit about - his CMO, one Leonard H. McCoy: the doctor is not a person that trusts easily.  
He doesn't know what tips off that notion, he just knows it, as he can always tell a lot about a person at first sight.  
The deepening of their working relationship and friendship just confirms what he already knows: gaining Bones' trust isn't and won't be easy.  
And there's always a glint in his eyes of distance, of 'I know you will disappoint me in a way or another.'  
That look appears less and less as time goes by and Jim - and Spock - proves himself in their friendship, but it never goes away completely, it remains there, lurking behind those beautiful blue eyes.

 

When Jim realizes his love for Bones, he can't help but despair a bit at the situation he has gotten himself into.  
 __  
Dear God, how is he ever going to convince Bones of the truth of his feelings?

The fact of being in that damning boat with Spock is a bit comforting, but doesn't help him in finding a solution. He knows what Bones thinks are his priorities and he doesn't know how it's going to prove to him he's wrong.

In spite of this - and everything else - they begin a more intimate relationship, until the day he receives a communication from StarFleet and the look is there again.  
When he shows the content of his communication, he almost can see Bones closing off and distancing himself again. Like he's waiting. Waiting for Jim's career to come first and himself to be left behind.  
Jim just wants to scream a bit, but holds it, and decides on the most logical thing to do: discuss their future with the both of them.

The conversation is hesitant, interrupted too many times, and surely hard as hell, but one thing Jim wants to make clear: he's not alone anymore, and this won't be his decision only.

For the first time since he knows him, Bones smiles genuinely, and the relief and certainty Jim sees in his lover's eyes makes his life whole.

 

And it's with Bones' irreplaceable - and vital - help that some months after that, Jim convinces Spock to remain with them, and forget about Gol and all that total repression of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 1st, 2010


End file.
